necessary
by phia514
Summary: Austin wants ally to come to his first football game. Ally gets a cold. he comforts her. When she gets to the game Austin gets injured. Can Ally make the booboo all better?
1. Chapter 1

**ya so its my birthday so as a gift you can read and review this **

**Thanks **

**xox**

Finally the first high school football game of high school is here. It was Friday and the announcement just went off

"Attention Wildcats the first football game will happen this Sunday at 7 please be there to support your class mates, thanks and have a great weekend. GOOOOOO wildcats"

"So you are going?" Austin asked leaning over his desk

I was thinking about it I do want to see Austin play he just started this year and I have heard he's really good, but I think im coming down with a cold.

"Austin I really want to but I feel sick." His smile suddenly turned downward and was replaced with a worried frown

He put his hand to my forehead and I shivered, that always happens when he touches me I can't control it

I push it out of my head

"Ally you do feel warm, come on lets get you to the nurses"

Before I am about to protest Austin grabs my hand and pulls me up and down the hall way

Again with the sparks when he touches me, but really my voice is hurting

Since its homeroom and school is almost over Austin takes me to the nurses and sits down and waits for me to be "diagnosed".

"You have some swelling in your throat and im sorry im going to have to ask you ally to not talk for the rest of the day unless you absolutely need to and get some rest." The nurse says

"But" I start to say but Austin covers my mouth with his hand

"She said no talking." He says laughing

I frown

"Your boy friends right, now can you take her home?"

I was about to explain Austin was just my friend, but no talking and I don't break rules

Austin

"Your boyfriends right" the nurse said nodding "now can you take her home?" she asked me

I was waiting for ally to once again like she always has to explain that were just "friends" but personally im sick of it, I mean we could just avoid explaining if we start dating

I remember Ally's not allowed to talk and she looks up at me smiling with a look in her eyes laughing basically saying it's your turn to explain

"Were just friends." I say kind of sadly not breaking eye contact with ally

Ally's expression suddenly changed im not quite sure what it was confusion anger I didn't get a good look at it because the nurse was waiting for me to answer

"But ill take her home." I said trying to remain a happy tone

"Ok well in that case I wont have to contact her parents. If you still feel sick email me." She said handing ally a slip of paper with her email on it

"Lets go Allz." I said helping her up and putting my hand on her back and helping her out as I turned to close the door the nurse winked at me basically saying make her more than friends

I smiled back as if to say trust me im trying.

As I lead Ally to the car I felt the need to start rambling since I was the only one that could talk.

"So you want me to just keep talking?"

She desperately nodded yes with her beautiful ombre curls bouncing up and down, you could tell she wanted to talk so badly usually im the one listening and she's the one rambling

"Music?" I looked over and she nodded a yes again

I turned on the radio and it was Favorite girl by Justin beiber

I started belting it out with out even thinking

You could tell ally wanted to sing along so she just pouted but I just kept on signing

"Your my special little lady

The one that makes me crazy" and all the sudden I notice ally's turned off the radio and is blushing

Oh it's the song kind of personal I guess if I was like serenading her with it, ya I wish.

"Don't like that song?" I ask acting dumb and raising my eyebrows

She slowly nodded looking relieved I didn't pick up on her blushing

We puled up at her house and got out of the car I ran over and opened the door

"Your parents not home?" I asked looking at the drive way and walking up the path.

Nodded her head side to side

"Ok so no" I said laughing

I went to her garage and put in the code, I've been to her house so many times its like my second home

I walked up to her bedroom with her

"Change into something comfy and pick a movie im going to go make u some tea."

When I made her mint tea I walked slowly upstairs to find ally laying in her bed with a tank top and shorts with socks

I handed her tea and she nodded graciously

I went into her closet and grabbed the pair of pj pants I keep her and a extra shirt

I went into the bathroom and changed

When I came out ally had opened her lap top and was looking though it


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 just for you**

**REVIEW NOWWWWW IF U WANT ME TO EVEN STRAT WRITING CHAPTER 3**

I decided it was time while ally couldn't protest to complement her

"Ally your hair always looks so pretty, have I ever told you that?" I question sitting next to her

I slowly put my arm around her testing the waters she quickly obliges and snuggles closer to me I look down and she's blushing again it might just be her temperature but I hope its because she likes me. Ha-ha In my dreams.

"Your eyes look like the stars, but prettier."

"Oh and your smile ally it could make anyone happy."

"And your nose its just too perfect."

"And your feet are adorable."

When people seem to not respond I just keep talking, sometimes without thinking

"I think that's why I probably have a crush on you your to perfect." I say and once I said it I breathe in really quickly realizing I just admitted my feeling to ally

"Austin I like you to."

"Ally the nurse said no talking" I say thinking about her health before I realize the words that she just said are making me the happiest man child alive

"But It was absolutely necessary" she whispered

Leaning back into my chest

I laughed and kissed her head while she played the movie

I cant believe todays the day I found out ally likes me I wish I told her eelier

I know we are not acting different but we were basically already dating always hanging out my hand around her and everything else over the rainbow.

Next morning

I woke up with ally in my arms like she's supposed to be

I check my emails and I have an email form the nurse saying ally's voice can be off rest now

And just in time for my game tonight

Ally

I wake up to feel two strong arms holding its never felt better and me

"Austin?" I whimper

"Yes beautiful?" he responds

"Just making sure it wasn't a dream." I say giggling

"No, well at least I hope not."

Austin

"Well you as much as I don't want you to go I think you have to get ready for your game." Ally said smiling

"Oh ya, will I see you there? "I asked awkwardly

"Of course." She smiled back

I gave her a hug and left, on my way home I was thinking

So I didn't get the guts to ask her to be my girl friend this morning, I mean what's stopping me I know she likes me and I like her.

After taking a shower I had the perfect plan.

Ally

Maybe Austin didn't mean what he said yesterday he probably doesn't like me, I mean in that way I thought while I got ready

I walked to the stadium and took my seat

When I was seated my phone buzzed

*Meet me in the hallway in five minutes, I have a question/favor*

He could just be asking me to bring him a hot dog when the games over, him and his food, I

*Sure*

I stood up and started walking to the hallway

I saw Austin in half of his football uniform and he looked really nervous

"You ok?" I asked

He turned around and he was holding a blue jersey

"I um was wondering if you want to wear my extra jersey."

"Of course anything to cheer you on."

I gave him a hug "you will do great Austin im sure."

"Thanks. Meet me here after the game?" He said smiling and turning to run back to the locker room

"Yes" I replied smiling

I walked out and sat next to Trish and Dez

"So who's your new boyfriend" Dez asked calmly

"Huh.. I don't have one."

"Duh your wearing someone's jersey only girlfriends gets to wear their boyfriends jersey." Trish said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Is this Austin's way of asking me to be his girlfriend I suddenly blushed how sweet I thought

As the wildcats marched out onto the field Trish and Dez gasped and said at the same time "your dating Austin now?"

"Ok I know im wearing his jersey but no. Well not officially."

"Ahhhhh" Dez screamed

"We have been waiting for this since like forever!" Trish said

I was blushing was it really that obvious we liked each other

Through the game I jumped up and down in Austin's over sized jersey screaming with Trish, Dez and the rest of the school

Ok so Austin is like the star player and he is amazing he makes those running score things like every time.

As the game nears an end im getting nervous

And the anticipation is killing me I want to be close to Austin so badly and I don't know what's gotten in to me after Austin wins the scoring point he gets hit in the head and after that everything seems to go in slow motion

People start screaming and they won the game but Austin is still not getting up with out thinking I start running down the bleachers while tears running down my face

By the time I got to Austin they were putting him in the ambulance and he was uncoincensious

"Who are you?" the nurse asked

I knew if I said friend they wouldn't let me in the ambulance with him

"His girlfriend." I said crying

"Get in" she said and I hoped in and held onto Austin's hand for dear life and the doctors and nurses worked around me

When we got to the hospital a doctor and to drag me away from Austin and left me in the waiting room I must have fallen asleep cause I was being shaken

"You can see him now" the doctor said, the same e one that dragged me away "144 R"I took off running and when I go tin the room Austin had his head all bandaged up and was laying in the hospital bed, but he was awake

Austin

It all wen black after the buzzer and I just opened my eyes to a hospital room and as the doctors are siting me up and left to get something ally ran in and jumped onto of me crying and trying to hug me

"Ally" I grumbled, "you're hurting me"

"Im so sorry" she cried " I though I was going to lose you." She said hugging me lighter now

"I would never leave my favorite girl." I said with a weak smile

And I leaned in slowly this was it my first kiss with ally

And it was something magical as she pulled away she blushed and looked kind of embarrassed she was about to mumble a lame apology but before she could I connected out lips again this time with more passion

When we pulled away for air we were both smiling

I knew it was time

"Ally would you do the honor of being a crippled boys girlfriend." I said laughing

"If you mean you, then yes. I figured you would ask when Trish and Dez explained to me the jersey of the player s only given to their girlfriends."

"Ya sorry about not asking you earlier I was nervous."

"Austin moon nervous." She laughed

I coughed "Ya the things you can do to me"

She laughed and leaned in one more time but Dez Trish and a doctor walking in broke us

"Hey Au." Dez started but when he saw the scene he stopped

"Oh sorry lover boys busy" Trish laughed out

Ally pulled away and blushed

"It was about time." Trish said smiling

"So Mr. Moon you have suffered minor head injury and it should all be fixed up soon, your parents will be here soon to fill out some forms." The doctor said

"Yay Austin ok and he's dating ally this day couldn't get better." Dez smiled

**REView like now seriously**


End file.
